Follow your dream
by Mamsayi
Summary: Il a suffit d'un seul regard pour que son coeur s'affole, menaçant de s'arrêter, d'un effleurement pour que son souffe s'accélère, et que sa respiration se trouble.. Ce jour là, Kuroko sut qu'il avait été victime d'une des maladies les plus incurables : L'amour.
1. I meet my lord

_« Sentant son souffle contre mon membre, je me saisis de ses cheveux mouillés par la sueur, l'incitant à continuer. Durant des minutes qui me parurent interminables, sa langue experte jouait avec ma virilité, traçant les contours avec sa lave, léchait chacune de mes testicules, faisant attention à ne pas me mordre. Impuissant, je subissais les traitements de mon bourreau, la tête en arrière, attendant le moment de la délivrance. Moment qui ne tardait pas.._

-roko- san..Kuroko..KUROKO-TEME, !

Affolé, je me redressai afin d'arracher les cordes vocales à celui qui osait me réveiller de mon rêve érotique. Rêve qui hante mes nuits depuis plus d'une semaine, que je ne pus finir à cause d'un certain brun ténébreux qui me fixe d'ailleurs avec ses orbes bleutés ne cachant nullement son amusement, et qui s'avère être mon colocataire et meilleur ami depuis les bacs à sable. Brun que je nomme, messieurs et mesdames, Aomine Daoiki. Ce dernier est connu dans notre lycée par son charme irrésistible et sa beauté inégalable, attirant hommes et femmes à ses pieds. De deux ans mon ainé, et me dépassant d'une tête et demie –chose qu'il me rappelle chaque millième de seconde-, Aomine est un japonais aux origines camerounaises à la peau matte, légèrement brune, aux cheveux bleutés harmonisant avec la couleur de ses yeux noisettes. Possédant une musculature développée qu'il dévoile au maximum avec son maillot noir aux rayures rouges moulant.

- Tu sais que ça ne me déplait guère que tu baves sur mon corps d'Apollon Kuroko-san, mais je te rappelle qu'on va être en retard pour notre premier jour de lycée. De plus, tu as un petit problème juste là. Me chuchota presque Aomine , d'une voix à la fois sensuelle et amusée, me sortant de mes songes, tout en me désignant mon entre-jambe du doigt.

Tout en grommelant dans ma barbe imaginaire, je me levai à regret de mon lit douillet, pris mon uniforme soigneusement plié et m'enfermant à double tour dans la salle de bain, non sans lâcher une remarque cinglante qui fit pouffer mon meilleur ami. Après avoir arraché mes vêtements, je me jetai sous l'eau froide afin d'enlever les traces de ma nuit agitée et entrepris de me laver à la hâte. Après une quinzaine de minutes, je me postai devant le miroir, miroir qui me fixe chaque matin, midi et soir, me crachant presque combien mon physique est un problème désavantageux pour un lycéen de mon âge. Mesurant à peine un mètre soixante pour 17 printemps, je suis ce qu'on nomme « La crevette » du lycée. De plus, mon teint d'ivoire et mes yeux azurés ne sont pas très communs dans Le Japon. Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que j'hérite des cheveux ciel de ma défunte mère.

Un « KUROKO » strident me sort de mes pensées et me ramène à la vie. Je me vêtis à la hâte de mon uniforme composé d'une vulgaire chemise à manches langues et d'un jean noir, et je sors en courant, dénichant mon sac et mes éternelles converses noires dans ma course.

En sortant du loyer, je constatai avec amertume que la personne qui osait prétendre être mon meilleur ami ne m'avait même pas attendu, et en jetant un œil à mon portable, que je suis vraiment en retard. Le temps que l'information atteigne mon esprit, je courrai tel un fou furieux vers mon lycée, bousculant tout être osant se dresser à travers mon chemin. Soudainement, mon corps heurta un torse fort, si fort que je me retrouvai face contre terre et fesses à même le sol. Je m'apprêtai à lancer une remarque cinglante mais les mots refusèrent de franchir mes lèvres et mon cœur s'arrêta à la vue qui s'offrait à moi.


	2. Coup de foudre

« Captivant » fut le premier mot qui traversa mon esprit à la vue de la grande –pour ne pas dire gigantesque- personne à l'aura écrasante qui se dressait devant moi. Un lycéen, à en croire son uniforme, aux cheveux rouges me scrutait avec un certain amusement dans ses yeux étrangement rouges, en me tendant une main que je pris non sans hésitation pour me lever. Même debout, je n'étais qu'un nain devant cette personne qui devait frôler les deux mètres, une fois de plus, ma taille m'a joué un tour. Inconsciemment, je me mis à le dévorer du regard, passant de ses épaules imposantes à son torse musclé, à mi découvert vu la chemise entrouverte. Je descendis alors plus bas, mais une voix me réveilla.

- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu baves sur moi minet, mais je suis vraiment pressé. Je suis Kagami. Toi ?

Pris en flagrant délit, je balbutiai un « kuroko » à peine audible, ce qui fit pouffer mon locuteur qui me lança un salut en s'éloignant. Je levai ma main pour le retenir mais je me stoppai. A quoi avais-je pensé en voulant retenir une personne que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le supplier de rester avec moi ? Sans aucun doute, j'étais atteint. Soudain, je me rendis compte que j'étais vraiment en retard. Affolé, je me mis à galoper tel un somalien poursuivi par un guépard, puisquu'aucun taxi n'avait eu la gentillesse d'aider un lycéen presque mourrant à se rendre à son lycée respectif. En route, je manquai plusieurs fois de me renverser, mais finalement j'arrivai à destination en une seule pièce. Heureusement et bizarrement, les portes étaient ouvertes et la cour débordait d'élèves. Sûrement des nouveaux. Néanmoins, je ne m'en préoccupai pas et partis à la recherche de ma classe que je trouvai non sans difficultés. J'entrai et tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Pendant une longue minute qui me parut une éternité, je fus scruté de haut en bas puis les élèves se délaissèrent de moi et continuèrent leurs ébats et papotages. Tout de suite, un détail me tapa aux yeux : il n'y avait AUCUN nouveau. Je serais obligé de me taper les mêmes tronches détestables tout au long de mon cursus scolaire, quelle vie.

- Alors moustique, tu comptes hiberner devant cette porte ? Me lança une voix que je reconnus entre mille : Seijuro Akashi.

Agé de dix huits ans et frôlant les un métres quatre vingt, cette personne si détestable était jadis mon meilleur ami et confident au collège et le leader de la génération des miracles, l'équipe de basket la plus réputée de tout le Japon. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait remarqué et appris la Misdiscretion qui m'avait permis de faire partie de cette équipe légendaire, mais ça,c' était une autre histoire. Je tentai d'ignorer ses yeux hétérochromatines qui me fixaient avec dédain non dissimulé et continuai ma route vers ma place habituelle. Cependant une main féroce me retint fermement. Décidement, Akashi s'était levé du pied gauche ce jour là puisqu'il me lança –de toutes ses forces- parterre. Je me contentai alors de fermer les yeux, attendant le choc, qui ne vint pas.

- Fous-lui la paix. Ordonna la voix de mon meilleur ami que je remerciai du regard.

- Toujours entrain de défendre ta petite tapette Daiki, et même si c'est à cause de cette même salope que notre équipe s'est séparée et tu n'as pas pu accéder à un des lycées prestigieux comme les autres.

Cela dit, Akashi avait raison. Il y a deux ans, lors du match final qui opposait la génération des miracles avec un autre collège, Aomine avait failli tuer un joueur qui m'avait administré un coup de pied magistral dans le dos, qui m'avait cloué au lit pendant une longue semaine. De ce fait, il avait été disqualifié et cet incident avait mis une croix rouge sur son dossier scolaire. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé de le suivre dans ce lycée, abandonnant toute proposition venant des autres réputés du Japon. Mais malgré cela, ça me faisait toujours de la peine de savoir un joueur aussi agile condamné à errer dans un lycée aussi banal que Seirin. Et ma peine redoubla en voyant mon meilleur ami serrer ses poings à en blanchir les phalanges. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez suffisant, Akashi ajouta :

- De toute façon, je ne reste pas dans ce lycée merdique, mon dossier va être transféré dans le lycée Razukan, et toi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas jouer avec des sous-merdes de son espèce ? Il me désigne du doigt et continua. Un conseil d'ami : fais quelque chose de ta vie, sinon tu vas le regretter.

J'essayai de chercher du regard de l'assurance les orbes de mon ami, mais ce dernier me dépassa tête basse, sans aucun regard en ma direction. Vexé, je fusillai Akashi du regard et me plaçai au fond de la salle, ne faisant guère attention aux regards amusés ou dégoùtés du reste de la classe. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur choisit de faire son entrée.

- Ohayo gozaimasu, je suis votre professeur d'anglais. Avant de commencer le cours, je vous informe que l'inscription aux clubs commence dès demain. A la fin de la séance, je vous distribuerais quelques fiches que vous rempliriez en fonction du club choisi..

Je ne l'écoutais plus, repensant sans cesse aux paroles d'Akashi et au comportement d'Aomine. Une suite inachevable de questions hantait mon esprit, et je m'en voulais tellement pour mon ami, car c'était à cause de moi que sa carrière de basketteur était ruinée sans même avoir débutée. Cependant, je jugeai inutile de me lamenter vainement et prétai oreille au professeur.

- Cette année, votre classe accueille un nouveau lycéen qui vient des Etats Unis. Je vous pris de bien l'accueillir et de vous montrer serviables. Bref,il se nomme Kagami Taiga et ne tardera pas à arriver.

Pour confirmer ses dires, trois coups à la porte retentirent et les gloussements des filles commencèrent. Sûrement un gosse des riches habillé du style « Regardez moi, j'ai de la tune » qui ne méritait pas que je daigne le regarder. Mais, en sentant une présence à mes côtés, je me détournai de la fenêtre pour fusiller du regard celui qui osait envahir MA place. Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, je lançai un cri peu viril pour ne pas dire féminin en voyant le beau gosse sur qui j'avais foncé tout à l'heure. Rouge de honte, je fonçai vers la sortie et me mis à courir en ignorant les rires des élèves et les cris du professeur. Moi qui voulais ne pas me faire remarquer, c'était perdu d'avance.

A la sortie de l'immeuble, je remarquai que le terrain était désert. Je posais alors mon sac sur un banc, pris un ballon de basket et entrepris de faire des paniers ratés, sans remarquer la présence derrière moi. Mais à l'entente d'un « t'es nul », je me retournai vivement, manquant de tordre mon cou : Kagami.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partie de la génération des miracles, pourtant tu n'en as vraiment pas l'air.

La même phrase qui se répétait depuis toujours. Car oui, j'avouais ne pas avoir une carrure de basketteur, mais je n'étais pas si nul que ça. Je me mis à fusiller du regard mon locuteur, or mon visage chauffa et mes joues prirent une teinte rosée à la vue du torse dénudé de mon camarade de classe.

- Passe le ballon et essaye de m'le reprendre. Je t'apprendrais à jouer. S'écria ce dernier.

Je me mis en position d'attaque, essayant d'ignorer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur et la chaleur qui me prenait au niveau de mon bas ventre, et m'éxécutai. Après une interminable demi-heure à essayer vainement de reprendre le ballon des mains de Kagami, je trébuchai et tombai à la renverse sur le corps de ce dernier, mes lèvres scotchées sur les siennes. Rivalisant avec les tomates, je ne pus émettre un geste. Une, deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'information atteigne mon cerveau et que mon corps daigne bouger. Et là, je fis la chose la plus absurde au monde : je me saisis de mon sac et pris mes jambes à mon cou. De loin, je crus entendre un éclat de rire, mais je ne m'en préoccupai guère, et sortis du lycée. Mon premier baiser, génial.

..

Arrivé chez moi, je me jettai sur mon lit sans me changer et me mis à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé en une journée. Les paroles d'Akashi, Kagami, le comportement d'Aomine, Kagami, Mon cri soudain, Kagami, les rires des camarades, Kagami. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais encore et toujours Kagami, ses yeux de tigres, son corps magique..Et voilà, je bandais, mais je m'en foutais car Morphée au visage Kagamien se manifesta dans ma chambre, me pris dans ses grands bras douillés et me guida dans le monde des rêves.


	3. Décision

**Petit commentaire :** Tout d'abord merci à **Elikia, Laura, Chizumi et Maki** qui m'ont suivi et m'ont partagé leur avis, ça fait vraiment plaisir. CONTINUEZ OU J'VOUS BUTE HEIN.

J'ai écrit ce chapitre du point de vue Aomine, car effectivement ça fait bizarre de les voir dans le même lycée et j'y ai remédié. Je sais que j'écrit du court mais c'est pour ne pas trop ennuyer, car à un moment si le chapitre est long, on ne suit plus( je parle en fonction de mon expérience, je sais pas si c'est parce que Shikamaru avait été mon frère dans une autre dimension ou si ça vous arrive aussi)

PS : je l'avais écrit plus tôt,et tapé..et ma petite sœur a eu la brillante idée d'éteindre l'ordinateur pour m'obliger à venir manger. Sisi, ça existe des gens comme ça..M'enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Assis en classe, je me remémorais en détail tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, ne prêtant nullement attention aux piaillements des profs, ni aux poitrines volumineuses qu'exposaient les filles devant moi, espérant que je daigne les regarder..<p>

**Flash-back**

Ce matin là, j'entrai dans la chambre de mon colocataire et meilleur ami, afin de mettre mon plan machiavélique à exécution. Heureusement pour moi, je le trouvai toujours dans le monde des rêves. Or, je remarquai qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil et, croyant qu'il faisait un cauchemar, montais sur son lit et entrepris de lui enlever ses draps le préparant au réveil le plus mouvementé qui soit. mais je mon souffle à la vue qui s'exposait devant moi. Un kuroko dégoulinant de sueur, les joues rosies et les lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes semblait m'inviter à leur faire subir toutes sortes de torture. Je descendis un peu plus bas dévorant son torse imberbe et pâle des yeux, remarquant ses tétons rouges durcis et sa virilité..dressée ?! Okay, il bandait.

Voyant que je commençai à chauffer au niveau d'une certaine partie, je murmurai son prénom pour le réveiller avant que je ne cède à l'envie de le prendre sur tous les meubles de l'appartement. Vous l'aviez bien compris, mon fantasme depuis le collège avait toujours été un certain jeune homme aux yeux couleur de ciel, yeux que le propriétaire ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir et continuait de gémir tout en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Agacé de le savoir s'extasier sur je ne sais qui, j'hurlai un "kuroko-teme" à en réveiller les morts puis agitai son corps afin de m'assurer qu'il soit bien traumatisé. Chose faite, je ne pus réprimer un sourire digne du Chat Chesire et quittai le lit en me délectant des différentes expressions qui défilaient sur le visage de ma victime quand je lui rappelai que la rentrée scolaire aurait lieu ce jour-là. Je sortis de l'appartement en éclatant de rire après lui avoir cité son "problème" au niveau de son entrejambe et me dirigai vers Seirin, le lycée où j'ai été envoyé, non sans avoir mis mon éternel masque d'indifférence. Arrivé à destination, j'entrai et partis en direction des toilettes pour me soulager, ignorant les garçons qui s'effaçaient pour me laisser passer et les _"Aomine-kuuuuuuun"_ de mon fan-club de tarées en chaleur. Après m'être bien lavé les mains, je guettai ma salle de classe et y entrai. La première chose que je vis était Kuroko qui s'apprêtait à priver l'humanité de sa gueule angélique en tombant. Tel un éclair, j'accourus vers lui et le rattrapai de justesse puis lançais un regard noir, vraiment noir, à Akashi qui visiblement l'avais poussé.

- Fous lui la paix. Ordonnais-je à ce dernier.

Je reçus un regard empli de remerciements qui me fit chaud au cœur et un..

- Toujours entrain de défendre ta petite tapette Daiki, et même si c'est à cause de cette même salope que notre équipe s'est séparée et tu n'as pas pu accéder à un des lycées prestigieux comme les autres.

Qui me refroidit sur le champ.

- De toute façon, je ne reste pas dans ce lycée merdique, mon dossier va être transféré dans le lycée Razukan, et toi ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas jouer avec des sous-merdes de son espèce ? Il désigna Kuroko et reprit. Un conseil d'ami : fais quelque chose de ta vie, sinon tu vas le regretter.

Bien que je préfère trancher ma gorge et arracher chaque parcelle de mes fesses plutôt que de l'avouer, Akashi avait raison. Ma carrière de basketteur était finie avant même d'avoir débuté et j'étais condamné à errer dans un lycée pourri avec des binoclards et des furies en chaleur. Mais je ne le regrettais pas d'avoir refait la figure à ce jeune collégien car c'était pour la bonne cause : Rendre hommage à mon meilleur ami aux fesses rebondies. Ami que je dépassai sans un regard de peur qu'il lise le trouble dans mes yeux et je me dirigeai vers ma place habituelle tout en veillant, à l'aide de mon regard de meurtrier psychopathe, à ce qu'aucune pouffiasse ne vienne ne serait-ce que respirer de l'oxygène qui m'est destiné. Alors que j'écoutais le professeur sans vraiment le faire, un cri que je reconnus comme celui de Kuroko me déchira les tympans. Ce dernier quitta la salle à toute allure, suivi d'un jeune homme à la crinière..rouge ? Pris par une curiosité maladive, je les suivis pour tomber, après un quart d'heure de recherche, sur une vue qui me fit trembloter : Un Kuroko affalé sur le même jeune homme-tomate _(_ scellant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Blessé sans que je ne sache la cause, je composai un numéro de téléphone et après deux minutes d'attente, déclarai en quittant le terrain:

- Aomine Daiki, j'accepte votre offre.

**Fin du flash-back**

Je me réveillai, car je m'étais visiblement endormi vu les filles qui m'entouraient,et en déduis que la sonnerie avait retenti il y a bien longtemps. Alors, je fis déguerpir les "choses" qui gâchaient ma vue, essuyai la légère salive qui coulait de ma bouche et sortis du lycée.

A peine arrivé chez moi que j'entrai dans ma chambre, pris ma valise et y jetai le maximum d'affaires que je pus et sortis aussi vite que je l'avais pénétré.

- Tu fais quoi ? M'interrogea Kuroko qui venait visiblement de se réveiller alerté par le bruit assez fort pour ne pas dire assourdissant que j'avais causé.

Sans un regard vers lui, je déballai d'une traite :

- Je quitte l'appart et je change de lycée. Évite de me parler, m'approcher ou même essayer de me contacter. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas et la vie est belle.

* * *

><p><em>Voilouu, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues par ce chapitre, je dis ça pour votre survie. J'ai essayé de faire une fin assez classe mais c'était raté. Si ça vous a plu, postez vos avis et faites moi part des trucs qui clochent selon vous, je ne mords pas..(Je bute.) !<em>

_P.S : je posterais, si tout va bien, un chapitre tous les vendredis._

_Mamsayi._


	4. Nouveau colocataire

**Note de l'auteur :**Désolée pour le retard, j'avais un examen de maths que j'ai foiré, et j'écrivais deux nouvelles fictions que vous pouvez lire..si vous voulez hein, je vous oblige pas ! _:cache son couteau:_

Voilà, j'ai essayé de faire du long comme on m'le demande et j'ai mixé point de vue Kuroko et Kagami en même temps !

**Bonne lecture !**

_PS :_ J'ai suivi ton conseil **Chizumi** et je n'ai pas écrit les blagues nulles entre les phrases, je crois que c'est mieux maintenant !

* * *

><p>Une semaine que Aomine m'avait abandonné.<p>

Une semaine enfermé à double tour chez moi, à m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment.

Pourquoi est il parti comme ça, sans s'expliquer ? Comment a t'il pu m'abandonner à mon triste sort, après des années d'amitié ? J'étais perdu et ne savais que faire.

Après m'être inscrit dans le club de basket, je me suis présenté à la direction, prétextant un mal de ventre horrible primé d'une diarrhée sans pareille. Etant un élève studieux et discipliné, le proviseur m'avait cru sur parole et m'offrit une semaine de repos tout en me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Néanmoins, Kami-sama m'avait puni je ne dormais guère depuis deux jours.

Dans mon fort intérieur, je maudissais cette chose nommée Akashi et lui en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

><p>Une semaine que le petit Kuroko n'avait pas mis ses petites fesses au lycée, et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Était il malade ? Avait il été kidnappé par un mystérieux tueur en série qui le martyrisait à cet instant même ? A cette pensée, je sursautai, m'attirant le regard de toute la classe.<p>

**- Avez vous quelque chose à nous faire partager jeune homme ?**

M'interrogea le professeur, faisant pouffer quelques élèves que je fis taire d'un regard avant de répondre négativement et sortir, surprenant l'assemblée.

Je n'en avais cure, tout ce qui m'inquiétait était le sort de cette petit être sans défense qui me manquait atrocement, ses lèvres aussi. En se remémorant l'épisode du terrain, je ne pus réprimer un léger rire, m'attirant les regards interrogateurs des gens que je croisais sur ma route. Je secouai la tête et accélérai le pas vers l'hôtel où je résidais.

* * *

><p>Après dizaines tentatives à essayer de joindre mon meilleur ami par téléphone, j'effaçai son nom de mes contacts et décidai qu'il était temps de me lever. Je n'allais pas rester là à m'apitoyer sur mon sort. De toute façon, c'était Aomine qui avait décidé de couper tout lien avec moi, et pas le contraire. J'ouvrai les fenêtres de ma chambre restée sous l'ombre pendant bien longtemps, laissant la lumière aveuglante du jour s'y faufiler. Un colocataire, il me fallait un colocataire, car j'étais un être qui ne supportait guère la solitude. Internet, je devais déposer une annonce sur Internet. Je tâtais mon bureau et saisis mon ordinateur puis l'allumai. J'avais toujours aimé mon cher moteur de recherche, il avait toujours été d'une aide précieuse. Après quelques minutes, je trouvai le site qu'il me fallait et y déposai mon annonce. J'attendais.<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivé à destination, j'entrai, saluant l'hôtesse d'un hochement de tête tout en ignorant son regard lourd d'entendus qui commençait à m'agacer. Bien que mon père soit assez généreux, il ne tolérerait pas que je gaspille son argent dans un vulgaire hôtel. Je soupirai et fermai la porte de ma chambre. . Il fallait que je me trouve un appart au plus vite. Je me saisis de ma tablette et ouvris un site d'annonces. Après une heure de recherche, une annonce récemment déposée attira mon attention. Appartement assez grand, propriétaire de mon âge, prix à la portée : parfait. J'y répondis à la hâte et attendis une réponse qui ne tarda pas. Je me saisis de ma valise et y rangeai les quelques affaires et livres que je possédai puis sortis après avoir noté l'adresse. Dans un geste mature, je tirai la langue à l'hôtesse et lui attribuai un doigt d'honneur respectif après avoir réglé la facture.<p>

Pourvu que mon colocataire soit à mon goût.

* * *

><p>Internet, mon amour. Après une heure d'attente, je reçus une demande que j'acceptai sans réfléchir. Et merde, je n'avais même pas demandé son nom, tant pis. Je le saurais dans quelques minutes. Je me levai d'un bond et entrepris de ranger la chambre d'Aomine, jetant ce qu'il avait laissé, non sans peine. Après avoir frotté, lavé et rangé la quasi-totalité de l'appartement, je soupirai et me changeai, après tout il fallait donner une bonne impression à mon colocataire, peut être qu'on deviendrait de bons amis. En parlant du loup, la sonnerie retentit. Je m'efforçai à ne pas courir comme un dératé vers la porte que j'ouvris après une minute d'hésitation.<p>

**- ****Ohayo ! Je suis Kagami votre nouveau colocataire de..Kuroko ?**

Merde.

* * *

><p>La dernière personne au monde que j'imaginais être mon colocataire était Kuroko. Pour une surprise, ça l'était. Néanmoins, j'étais soulagé de voir que mon hypothèse de kidnapping s'avérait fausse. Je souriais et m'engouffrai dans l'appartement laissant un petit bleuté ahuri derrière moi. A ma surprise, il se reprit et me souhaita un bienvenue, me devança et me proposa timidement une visite que j'acceptai sans hésiter.<p>

* * *

><p>Décidément, j'étais maudit, mais heureux. Maudit car l'homme qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens s'avérait être mon nouveau colocataire et heureux car je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Après lui avoir fait la visite de tout l'appartement, je l'aidai à ranger ses affaires dans le placard puis lui proposai des onigris que j'avais préparé à l'avance. Durant le repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, il me conta fièrement ses victoires à New York contre des basketteurs mondialement connus, mais j'étais occupé à le dévorer des yeux plutôt que de l'écouter. Chose qu'il remarqua, et son sourire dépassa la largeur d'un croissant. Ce n'était pas ma faute si ses lèvres étaient un appel au baiser. A cette pensée, je rougis légèrement et me levai et le prévins qu'il était l'heure de dormir. Il rit légèrement et me suivit.<p>

* * *

><p>Deux heures du matin. Je fus réveillé par des coups à ma portes primés de gémissements étouffés de sanglots. J'ouvrai la porte et je retins mon souffle. Un kuroko en sueur et en larmes se tenait en boxer devant moi, serrant un nounours contre lui. Je bandai, super.<p>

**- Je peux dormir avec toi ?**

Il me le demanda d'une voix sanglotante et à peine audible. Je souris et le pris dans mes bras. Je reporterais mon problème pour après.


	5. La Misdirection

Chaud, Kagami avait chaud, or agréablement. Lové contre la bouillotte qu'était Kuroko, il était déjà réveillé mais voulait profiter du moment de sommeil du bleuté pour se rincer l'œil, à la grande joie de « Kagami Junior » qui était réveillée aussi et réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Deux choix se présentaient devant le rouge : une douche froide ou consacrer quelques précieuses minutes afin de calmer son bijou. En jurant, il s'arracha du lit en jetant une dernière œillade à son fantasme et opta pour le premier choix. Après tout, il était un Taiga, et jamais il ne s'humilierait en se masturbant, fierté oblige. S'il le voulait, plusieurs gorges accueilleraient volontiers son liquide impérial et plusieurs fesses se tortilleraient afin de le combler. En imaginant la scène, il pouffa silencieusement, et entra la salle de bain, oubliant de prendre des vêtements de rechange.

* * *

><p>Froid, Kuroko avait désagréablement froid, ce qui obligea Morphée de le ramener au monde affreux des humains. Se rappelant sa nuit avec le rouge, il tâta le lit en le cherchant, vainement. Il soupira.<p>

Le bruit de l'eau émanant de la salle de bain lui indiqua que son colocataire prenait une douche. En imaginant ce dernier nu, il ne put réprimer la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues et secoua la tête pour en chasser les idées pas très saines qui l'envahissait.

- **Fais chi..Ah, Ohayo Kuroko.**

Perdu dans ses songes, le dit Kuroko,ne remarquant guère l'entrée du rouge, frôla la crise cardiaque à l'entente de ces quelques mots. En se retournant, il répliqua d'un « Ohayo Kagami-kun » qui s'étouffa à la vue de l'Apollon qui se tenait devant lui.

« Self-contrôle Kuroko, Self contrôle. » se répétait le bleuté en boucle rivalisant avec les tomates, voyant Kagami, nu tel le jour de sa naissance. Il essaya de se forcer à ne pas dévorer son colocataire des yeux, néanmoins, il succomba à la tentation, et le détailla, oubliant de respirer. Devant lui se tenait ce dernier, les cheveux en bataille qui réclamaient le toucher, et le torse ruisselant de gouttes d'eau, gouttes qu'il suivit des yeux jusqu'à atteindre le léger fil de poils rouges où elles s'estompèrent. S'aventurant plus bas, il reluqua le bas-ventre imposant, pour ne pas dire ENORME du rouge. Rouge qui le réveilla d'un toussotement amusé. Il jura intérieurement.

- Tu peux me passer les vêtements qui trainent à ta droite ? Je ne veux pas mourir de froid.

En fait, s'il devait mourir, il mourrait volontiers, et heureux, car il avait remarqué la lueur de surprise mêlée au ..désir qui brillait dans les orbes du bleuté. Et s'il ne trouvait pas la situation ridicule, il aurait sauté de joie. Mais pour l'instant, il grelottait de froid. Saisissant les vêtements que lui tendit son cadet, il se retourna de façon à lui exposer ses fesses musclées au teint majestueux, puis sans aucune gêne, enfila son uniforme de façon sensuelle. Un détail le frappa. Uniforme voulait dire..

**- ****Euh, Kuroko, On est en retard.**

L'interpelé, énervé d'être privé d'une vue plus que bandante, faillit lâcher un rugissement de mécontentement qu'il réprima à la dernière seconde, puis, après une minute de bug où il prit soin d'assimiler les paroles du rouge, sauta du lit et courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, saisissant son uniforme au passage, sous l'œil amusé de son colocataire.

Ce dernier, après avoir rangé leurs livres dans leurs sacs respectifs, se hâta de préparer un petit déjeuner ainsi que deux bentos, satisfait d'avoir attiré l'attention du bleu.

* * *

><p>Impatience quand tu le tiens.<p>

Le rouquin se tortillait dans sa place, s'attirant les regards de la quasi-totalité de la classe, dont celui amusé de son ami. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était présenté au club de basket, et ce jour-là était le jour J. En effet, leur coach, une certaine Riko Aida leur avait donné rendez vous à la fin des cours, après avoir « étudié » leurs capacités à l'aide de ses yeux-, chose qu'il n'assimilait toujours pas- pour leur premier jeu en équipe.

Durant leur trajet, Kuroko n'avait guère cessé de poser des questions à son colocataire, dans le but de s'informer sur sa future équipe. Car, malgré son visage impassible, peur, excitation et confusion se mélangeaient au profond de son être. Allait-il être à la hauteur pendant l'entrainement ? Réussira-s'il sa technique de Misdirection ? Ces questions et d'autres le tourmentaient, chose qui n'échappa guère au Taiga qui le rassura, lui affirmant qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider. Cette promesse fit rougir le bleuté, qui détourna la tête pour le cacher, sous l'œil amusé de son ami.

* * *

><p>Leurs pieds les démangeaient, leurs mains aussi, mais elle n'en avait cure.<p>

Depuis une demi-heure, le Coach de Seirin piaillait sans arrêt, s'attirant les foudres de son équipe. Ils s'en foutaient des règles, ils les savaient déjà, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait quitter la vie si jeune, en se risquant de le lui dire.

- **Riko-san.**

A fond dans son discours, la dite Riko-san ne vit pas Kuroko se positionner derrière elle, les autres non plus d'ailleurs, et sursauta de terreur, faisant pouffer la totalité des joueurs.

**-****KYAAAAA , ESPECE DE..**

Son insulte s'acheva en un hoquet d'étonnement, en détaillant la silhouette devant elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu dans une des séances de rassemblement des joueurs. Serait-il le sixième joueur de la génération des miracles ? Elle était pratiquement sûre du contraire, sa taille était plus petite que la moyenne, son poids et sa force aussi.

- **Désolé de vous avoir effrayé Riko-san, mais je vous appelais depuis tout à l'heure, et vous ne répondiez pas. je suis _Kuroko Tetsuya_, et je me suis inscrit la semaine dernière.**

_Tetsuya_, c'était lui alors. Essayant de cacher son étonnement, la jeune fille salua le bleuté d'un geste de main, et, impatiente de le voir jouer, divisa les joueurs en deux équipes.

Assise sur un banc, Riko ne quittait guère le match des yeux, sous le regard chaud de son meilleur ami, _Jenpai Hyûga_. Ce dernier la connaissait depuis le primaire, et en était amoureux depuis, mais le cachait sous son masque de fidèle ami sur qui elle pouvait compter. Soupirant, il se décida à commenter.

**-****Tetsuya t'intrigue, n'est ce pas ?**

La jeune fille daigna le regarder pendant une seconde, puis ajouta en se concentrant sur son but.

- Tu as vu juste, il est médiocre en passes,en tirs..

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le concerné s'approcher, la toisant avec son regard vide d'émotion.

**-****Raiko-san, je veux jouer avec Kagami-kun, s'il vous plait.**

Après une hésitation brève que le Hyuga estompa d'un coup de coude, la Coatch arrêta le match et échangea les rôles entre le bleuté et un dénommé _Koganei Shinji_, et relança le match. A peine que le pivot de l'équipe se saisit de la balle qu'elle disparut et se positionna dans les mains de Kagami qui, après une seconde de surprise, courut vers le panier et administra un tir de deux points à couper le souffle. Cette scène se reproduit jusqu'à la fin du match, laissant les joueurs de l'équipe adverse gober les mouches à leur aise. Le coach conclut, un sourire de dix kilomètres déformant son visage :

- Avec la Misdirection de ce joueur et la force de Kagami, nous ferons des miracles.

* * *

><p><em>THAT'S THE END, désolée pour le retard. Les examens ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de me gratter la tête, mais la prochaine fois, je ferais un chapitre plus long, histoire d'avancer le récit(et la situation de Kuroko et Kagami) et d'inclure un autre personnage de la génération des Miracles, devinez lequel.<em>

**_REVIEWS ?_**

Mamsayi.


	6. La guerre commence

Après plus d'un mois d'absence, Super Mam' est revenue, pour plus d'aventures.._ou pas._

**Malheureusement** pour vous, je suis toujours vivante. J'ai pensé au suicide à cause de mes examens, mais je me suis accrochée à la vie..pour **VOUS**..et la bouffe aussi.

**Malheureusement** pour vous aussi, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le long chapitre que je vous avais promis, mais puisque ce chapitre a assez tardé, je publie le début que j'avais écrit des semaines auparavant. Pitié, ne me jetez pas les tomates tout de suite, et lisez. Qui sait, un miracle pourrait se produire et vous aurez peut être le coup de foudre.

Merci à celles qui m'ont suivies ( et qui n'ont jamais posté de reviews) et celles qui partagent leurs idées avec moi, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**PS :** J'effectuerais de légères modifications sur les anciens chapitres, histoire de corriger les quelques fautes d'incohérence qui trainent et changerais le rating si, par hasard, l'idée de faire un lemon me passerait par la tête.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samedi 08 :30- Lycée Seirin.<span>**

Depuis plus d'une heure, l'équipe était réunie devant la porte du lycée, attendant leur coach. Certains somnolaient, d'autres tremblaient, y compris le bleuté et son ami, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Les poils de Kagami étaient certes hérissés, mais d'enthousiasme. En effet, son cœur tambourinait fort, mais d'impatience. Ses muscles étaient peut être serrés, mais d'excitation. Deux ans auparavant, il rêvait d'affronter et battre la Génération des Miracles. Aujourd'hui, ce but n'était que passager, car il le savait possible, il y croyait, et il comptait sur son ombre.

Ombre qui, en ce moment même, sombrait dans un gouffre d'idées noires. Nombreuses questions peuplaient son esprit à deux doigts de la folie.

« Comment se passera cette rencontre avec eux ? Et _Aomine_ ? Se souviennent ils de moi ? Et_ Aomine_ ? Me considèrent ils toujours comme l'un de leurs amis ? Et _Aomine_ ? »

Une légère douleur au niveau de sa paume le ramena à la réalité, et il remarqua enfin la main de sa nouvelle lumière serrée contre la sienne. Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, renforçait l'étreinte, lui faisant presque mal. Mais pour rien au monde, Kuroko ne lâcherait cette main, car à ce moment là, il savait que ses craintes n'étaient que passagères.

Au diable Aomine, il avait le bourreau de son cœur à ses côtés.

Souriant, il resserra sa prise, et pénétra le bus.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Samedi 12 :00- Lycée Kaijou.<span>**

Après d'interminables heures à méditer, les joueurs de Seirin sortirent de leur bus respectif,en se bousculant, et demeurèrent éblouis par la vue qui s'offrait à eux. "Luxure" fut le mot qui domina leur esprit pour ne plus en sortir.

Un ange dansa devant leurs yeux hypnotisés, Lucifer l'accompagna. Des mouches réalisèrent mille et une acrobaties à l'intérieur de leurs bouches bées, et, écœurées par la salive débordante, elles s'en allèrent en bourdonnant. Néanmoins, les lycéens ne cillaient guère, ils restaient statufiés, sans voix devant le château qui se dressait devant eux. C'était bel et bien un Empire, et non un lycée.

Ils auraient pu finir frigorifiés si Kagami, agacé, n'intervint pas.

**- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? Vous préférez hiberner devant cette porte ?**

Gênés, ils ne purent piper mot, ce qui confirma les soupçons du rouge.

Ce dernier regarda son ami qui le scrutait avec amusement. Ils comprirent ce qui mettait leurs coéquipiers dans un tel état.

La même idée traversa leurs esprits, et Kagami prit la parole, arborant un ton faussement vexé.

-** Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce ce lycée de "fils à papa" vous met dans tout cet état. Quel gâchis.**

En un clin d'œil, toute l'équipe courut vers la porte, renversant les dit fils à papa et hurlant tels des mammouths.

Les deux amis restants s'esclaffèrent, et l'aîné des deux conclut, entre deux rires.

**- Maintenant on sait comment ressortir le côté tyran de cet essaim de bêtes enragés.**

Bras dessus, bras dessous, et riant à gorges déployées, ils pénétrèrent le lycée.

* * *

><p>Un "Kurokocchi" strident fit sursauter l'assemblée de lycéens qui marchait vers le terrain de basket. La minute qui suivit, le turquoise fut décollé du sol par une tornade blonde qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en l'étouffant. Néanmoins, il parvint à prononcer un "kise-kun" qui eut don de réveiller l'interpellé. Un faux sourire collé au visage, il s'excusa de son comportement inapproprié et se rapprocha davantage du bleuté, sans un regard vers le reste de l'équipe et ignorant les toussotements exagérés de son ancien coéquipier.<p>

**- Tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué Kurokocchi. Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'ai pleuré en sachant que tu avais choisi un tel lycée. Je suis triste pour toi.**

Ignorant le "Kise-kun" agacé du bleuté, il continua, le poing gauche levé.

**- Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave ! Aujourd'hui, je vais te convaincre de rejoindre notre lycée, et te montrer combien j'ai évolué ! Tu verras, je te montrerais ma force et tu seras fier de moi.**

Kuroko ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur sa nouvelle lumière qui serrait violemment ses poings. Il aurait juré voir de la fumée grisâtre jaillir de ses oreilles. Il essaya d'attirer son attention, vainement. Soupirant, il se dégagea de la prise du pot de colle blond et s'approcha du centre de son attention.

**- Kise-kun, je te présente ma nouvelle équipe.**

Il insista sur les derniers mots, ce qui attira les regards sur lui.

Le blond daigna enfin scruter les personnes qui se dressaient face à lui. Une seconde après, il détourna son regard et renifla.

**- Mon pauvre Kurokocchi, ta vie me fait de la peine, tellement j'ai les larmes aux yeux.**

Pour prouver ses dires, il essuya violemment ses yeux et continua.

**- Néanmoins, je suis ravi de savoir que tu t'occupes des gens aux besoins spéciaux. Pas la peine de me présenter, tout le monde connait ma modeste personne. Je suis le grand, beau et fort..**

Avant de terminer sa phrase, Kagami se posta devant lui et, tête baissée, cracha dédaigneusement par terre.

**- Nous aurons le temps de faire connaissance pendant le match, nous sommes ici dans ce but, votre altesse vénérée.**

Lentement, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux sanguinaires dans ceux dorés de son futur adversaire.

Un long moment s'écoula pendant qu'ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Ce fut le blond qui mit fin à cet échange.

**- Tu m'en vois ravi, esclave dégénéré.**

* * *

><p>Hélas, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre.<p>

Épargnez moi, je veux vivre.

Dites vous que ma vie est assez chiante, et consolez le petit être que je suis.

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a fait sourire et vous incitera à continuer à me lire et à poster un petit commentaire.

Si vous avez des idées à me prodiguer, je ne suis pas contre.

Super Mam'.


End file.
